


Artificial Gravity Malfunction

by PerpetualPerversions



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Kirk, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/PerpetualPerversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The artificial gravity appears to have malfunctioned, Captain”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Gravity Malfunction

 

_“The artificial gravity appears to have malfunctioned, Captain”_

_“Yeah, I kinda figured that one out already, Spock. Hey, any reason why you’re crowding me into a corner?”_

_“Zero gravity can be hazardous, particularly in an environment with unsecured objects”_

_“So you’re just looking out for my safety then, eh?”_

_“Precisely, sir”_

_“And here I thought you were trying for some sort of Cicada Block on me, Commander”_

_“I do not-”_

_“Never mind. Ancient Terran pop-culture. Hey, help me reach my communicator, I’ve gotta check what is going on down in engineering”_

 

Originally posted [here on my tumblr](http://perpetualperversions.tumblr.com/post/57718588493/the-artificial-gravity-appears-to-have)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to draw some ceiling!sex but kinda chickened out .__.
> 
> also, you guys have no idea how much energy i spent trying to figure out the word “artificial gravity” before i gave up and googled “fake gravity”..


End file.
